Accidental Dirty Little Secret
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: Maybe people should learn to be clear when they start hooking up. Rated T for language and mentions of sex.


Accidental Dirty Little Secret

**Hai love muffins, oh god not that it's for this ship but I have another story that I need to update but I've lost where I was going, so here we have this. Also this is heavily influenced by the book **_**Not That Kind of Girl.**_** So I hope you enjoy. AU No werewolves but Derek is Isaac's foster father. When texting Stiles is Bold and Isaac is underlined. **

**Lydia~ freshman slut **

**Jackson~ Isaac's best friend**

**Scott~ Stiles and him had a falling out but make up. **

**The rest except Lyd's are seniors.**

_The First Time_

_ All Stiles could think about that day was what happened in chemistry. Isaac had given him his number, it was subtle he passed it to him with the paper for their lab report. Stiles almost threw it out; he didn't need to start fawning over the lacrosse star he had his best friend to talk to. He really did try to get rid of it along with the feeling he had from that secret kiss they'd shared at Lydia's party but Isaac stopped him. He walked up to Stiles and closed his hand over the paper winked and walked away. Stiles wanted to text him badly but he was probably at Jackson's party, Scott said that Stiles should come but he knew Jackson had problems with him after the dare at a party a few years back but that's another story. Against his better judgment he did indeed end up sending a simple text to Isaac._

_**Hey**_

_ He sat there nervous what if he was at the party, he and some hot girl were probably laughing over the fact that Stiles believed he had a chance with Isaac mother fucking Lahey. It took around a half an hour for a response from the blonde._

_Come over?_

_ It was a choice, they could stop flirting or take things to the next level, a choice Isaac wanted to make now. This choice was one that had Stiles sneaking out his bedroom window at a little past midnight. He sped down to the Hale preserve and parked close to the house Isaac walked out in his lacrosse hoodie and waved. Stiles panicked what did Isaac expect, sex? Stiles had a total lack of experience where Isaac had lost it a few years back._

"_Hey," Isaac breathed to Stiles as he got out of the car in the cold air. The taller boy nodded his head to the door and started walking up._

"_No, no way what if your foster dad wakes up? The guy like hates everyone especially me." Stiles huffed. _

"_We could do this in your jeep?" Isaac laughed hoping that would convince Stiles to just go in._

"_That's gross," Stiles face scrunched up. _

"_Come in I swear Derek won't wake up, my rooms on the other half of the house anyways."_

"_No he will kill me if he sees me." They were at an impasse Stiles could go inside or leave and Stiles really didn't want to leave. _

"_Well I mean there is this farm house thing on the side of the house." Isaac suggested glancing inside probably because it was freezing as hell out here._

"_Alright, let's go." The blond led them to this rather large area with a decently sized building and opened the door that took up most of the wall. Once we were inside he laid out this huge blanket with a wolf pack on it. _

"_Der is sort of obsessed with wolves the house is filled with shit like this which you would see if you would just go in." Isaac sighed he wanted to do this he did but he also wanted Stiles to be comfortable doing this in his house._

"_I hope you know this doesn't mean were dating and this is a one-time thing." Stiles spoke not sure if he was telling Isaac or reminding himself._

"_Whatever you want now get your fucking ass down here," Isaac yanked the spastic boy on top of himself and claimed his lips. _

_Current Times_

Stiles avoided Isaac while walking down the halls of BHHS, he always did, but this day the blond seemed to be trying to get his attention.

"Sty, can we talk?" Isaac breathed finally catching up to the shorter boy who had tried so hard to avoid him.

"Do we need to right now? Like in front of everyone wow we don't want anyone to think anything though because I am so not your type," Stiles glared hard and Isaac knew why because he always avoided him too.

"Yeah right now," he returned the look. "Listen Der is going to visit his friend like out of state and I wanted to know if you would maybe stay over like actually in the house." The taller boy whispered not wanting anyone to overhear what he was saying.

"I'll think about it okay?" Isaac was actually trying and Stiles understood but some days he was tired of having to sneak around and get bullied by everyone without Isaac batting an eye.

"Thank you I have to get to class but come over tonight?" The curly haired boy asked running off without waiting for a reply.

"Hey loser, how does it feel knowing everyone hates you?" Isaac's jackass friend Jackson called out to the brunette.

"Just as good as knowing you whipped it out for Lydia in the movie theater feels." Stiles smirked it was a lesson don't piss off Lydia.

"Shut the hell up fuck face just because you're screwing my best friend doesn't mean you can act like you can do whatever." The boy froze how did Jackass know that he and Isaac were doing the dirty. Isaac swore he never told anyone. "He's my best friend did you think you were so special he wasn't going to tell me? Yeah now the whole school knows you're some sex addicted freak." Jackson smirked and walked away leaving the brown eyed boy stunned with a hallway of people looking at him.

Lydia ran up to Stiles a few seconds later and dragged him off.

"Lydia where are we going?" Stiles inquired as he noticed they we're nearing the doors.

"To get you out of here where you are going to tell me everything," Lydia and Stiles had grown close with her covering his hickeys and such without ever knowing who it was that he was with. She didn't push it was just as nice to have a friend to her as it was to him after losing his best friend. They went out to Stiles' jeep and drove out to this little coffee shop called Straight On Til' Morning.

"You could have told me you know that it was Isaac you were hooking up with instead of lying about it." Lydia started once they were settled in and had their coffee.

"But I thought you liked him? You go to all of the lacrosse games with your slut shirt with his name on." Stiles breathed deeply and took a large sip of his latte burning his throat down the way.

"Yes I liked him but I like a lot of people you of all people should know that much," it was true she had that naked picture scandal and the whole school knew there wasn't any use in slut shaming her she just liked feeling empowered. "I just wish I knew he swung for that team, you know? Like I wouldn't have tried so hard if I had known he was gay." The strawberry blonde explained carefully.

"I don't think he even knew he was like everyone knows he likes to experiment but I mean apparently that doesn't really limit to the female population only. I thought he was just using me but after we had sex I was the one who used him we were finally making up today." They were Stiles finally came in and they finally had real sex not just foreplay. Derek saw Stiles walking out of the house the next morning and Stiles had to lie to his dad and claim he made up with Scott. He started ignoring Isaac but they had started texting again two days before Isaac invited him to come over again without the worry of people finding out.

"So was he any good?" The girl asked molding into gossip mode.

"Yeah he was gentle and caring and just seemed to want to make me feel safe. I just got so nervous that he was going to hate me after that I ignored him and then we finally made up and he invited me over but Jackass went along and ruined it for me, if I go the whole school will think what he said was true." The brunette sighed looking out the window where Isaac's car pulled up.

"Sty, I need to talk to you," he glanced at Lydia and then motioned outside so the shorter boy got up and followed.

"Listen about what Jackson said," The curly haired boy started looking uncomfortable.

"Why did you even tell him? If it was such a big secret if I was your dirty little secret why would you tell him?" Stiles was pissed, he lied to the one girl who still talked to him just because he didn't want to ruin Isaac's reputation.

"I liked you I really did and I told myself no don't get involved he's going places when I'm going to be stuck in beacon hills forever dude but I let myself like you. But you know what Stiles you come down on this high and mighty horse and say this is one time don't tell anyone so I was _your_ dirty little secret that's all I was to you. Because if I ever told anyone I would ruin this perfect image you have of I don't care about this I don't care about anyone. So don't you even start with the why did I tell someone that I felt like shit because of you. So go ahead and tell the whole school that I used you make me the bad guy so you can be the fucking hero like always." Isaac yelled at the boy then walked off to his car leaving Stiles all alone. Lydia came out stated that her mom was there to pick her up and she was sorry.

Stiles sat there on the roof of his car when Scott pulled up along with Allison who used to make fun of him and all the other guys who hated him.

"Stiles um I'm sorry about what Jackson said he's a total jerk," the words hung loose like he didn't want to apologize but felt he needed to for when Stiles held him when he cried about the tormenting.

"Scott I'm sorry for not letting you get out there when you were ready because I wasn't." This is what they fought about everyone accepted Scott but Stiles had never fit in and didn't want to lose his best friend and ended up pushing him to a point where he hated himself.

"Its fine come over sometime if you want to talk more, I got to go Danny is having a party and they wanted me to go, you can come if you want." Stiles knew Scott really didn't care if he went even if he was trying to fix things with him because Scott knew the type of person Stiles was. All he did was nod as Scott ran off to the car.

_Saturday Evening _

"Hey Isaac I know you're ignoring me right now and you have every right to but if you get this would you call me back? I wanted to know if I could come over I wanted to fix things with you. And um I don't know if I told you this yet but I'm sorry." Stiles left the message and then hung up waiting on his phone for the response. About five minutes later he phone started vibrating.

"Hey Isaac you called back." The brunette answered right when he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, you can come over but you have ten minutes to explain and if you can't in that time then we are done for good, I'm finished with you." The blue eyed boy hung up and Stiles ran out of the house. When he got there Isaac was waiting on his front porch.

"Hey listen okay, so it wasn't that I didn't want to date you because let's face it you're you I was just scared I've never fit in and you're so popular. Also yes I have an image that would be destroyed if we dated but that doesn't matter because you're super sweet even though you have a reputation of one night stands and stuff. Okay and I'm sorry I don't know if I said that part already." Stiles blurted out when he got to the bottom stair.

"You're still an asshole," the blond said walking down to Stiles' level.

"Your best friend came at me in the middle of school today but I'm an asshole?" The whisky eyed boy asked in disbelief.

"Yes but so is Jackson," Isaac leaned down and placed a kiss on Stiles lips.

"Where does this leave us?" Stiles asked staring into Isaac's eyes.

"The bedroom for makeup sex," he winked and picked the shorter boy up and ran up the stairs with him.

_Epilogue _

"Babe are we still going out with Scott and Lydia tonight?" Stiles asked Isaac who was laying on the bed neglecting to get up after what they just did.

"Are they dating yet?" The blond asked sitting up to drag Stiles back to his bed for cuddling time.

"Nope apparently they can see how amazing being in a relationship is every time we all hang out but still not want to get in one." The boy huffed wrapping his leg around Isaac.

"Ugh yes we are then just to get them together." He kissed the tip of Stiles nose.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Fin_

**Done! I hope you enjoyed it review and whatever bye muffins. Kisses until next time!**


End file.
